Oh! My School Head Master!
by Peach HZT-ao
Summary: Tao adalah seorang murid teladan di sekolahnya. Ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Tapi, apakah Ia tetap menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di ujian akhirnya? Termasuk… memberikan tubuhnya?/KrisTao/NC-17/RnR!DLDR!


**Title : Oh! My School Head Master!**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : - Huang Zi Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan**

**- All EXO Members**

**Disclaimer : God, Family, Themselves, and SM Entertainment.**

**Summary : Tao adalah seorang murid teladan di sekolahnya. Ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Tapi, apakah Ia tetap menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di ujian akhirnya? Termasuk… memberikan tubuhnya?**

**Warning : NC-17! Typo(s)! Yaoi! BL!**

**I've warned you before, dear ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh! My School Head Master**

**By : Lihua Huang  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

"Seminggu lagi kita akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Aku harap kalian semua belajar dengan benar supaya bisa menjawab soal-soal yang keluar nantinya. Kurangi waktu bermain!"

"Ne, seongsangnim .."

Semua murid yang ada di kelas tersebut tampak tak senang mendengar pengumuman. Tentu saja, siapa yang senang apabila pengumuman tersebut berisi tentang ujian akhir. Tapi, ada satu orang yang cukup bersemangat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang murid teladan, Huang Zitao. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

'Pokoknya aku harus meraih nilai tertinggi, bagaimana pun caranya.. Tak peduli walau aku harus membunuh si albino Oh Se Hun itu!' batin Tao sambil mencoret-coret bukunya.

Entah kenapa Ia begitu berambisi mengalahkan Oh Se Hun, namja bertampang datar–yang selalu mendapat ranking satu paralel tiap tahun-. Heck. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan gelar Murid Teladan dan Terpintar tahun ini.

"Ssstt.. Zitao-ah, kau tahu tidak rahasia Zhang Yiwei, sunbae kita yang tahun lalu mendapat nilai ujian akhir tertinggi?" bisik Baekhyun, teman sebangku Tao. Tubuh Tao langsung menegang mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa rahasianya?"

"Aigoo~ Zitao-ah, santai saja. Kau membuatku takut. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin tentang hal ini.. Tapi yang kudengar, kabarnya Yiwei-sunbae menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Kepala Sekolah kita demi mendapat nilai tertinggi.."

"MWO?!"

"Huang Zitao, bisakah kau tidak berteriak dikelasku? Ini masih jam pelajaran!"

Tao yang mendengar teguran dari seongsangnim langsung ciut dan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hhh, baekkie, apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu! Kuharap kau tidak mengikuti jejak Yiwei-sunbae." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao khawatir.

Dan… Tao hanya menoleh ke arah jendela sambil menopang dagunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TEETT-TEETT"

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua murid terlihat bersemangat mengemas barang untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi tidak dengan Tao, Ia malah diam dan terlihat serius memikirkan sesuatu.

"Zitao-ah, apa kau mau pulang denganku?"

Tao tersentak dan menoleh begitu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"E-eh? Ahh~ Kau duluan saja baekkie-ya. Aku harus ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku."

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Tao hanya menatap Tao dalam. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Huft, baiklah. Aku akan pulang dengan Luhan-ge saja. Hati-hati ne. Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Haha, baik. Aku mengerti." Jawab Tao sambil terkekeh, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang terlampau perhatian padanya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne. Sampai besok, Panda!" ujar baekhyun sambil berlalu.

Tao terus menatap kepergian baekhyun. Ia memijit keningnya lalu mulai memasukkan bukunya ke Tas.

.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor, Tao terus memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun di kelas tadi.

'Yiwei-sunbae menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Kepala Sekolah kita demi mendapat nilai tertinggi..'

Karena terus memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi, tanpa sadar Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'E-eh? Ruang kepala sekolah?' Batin Tao terkejut saat melihat pintu dihadapannya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba dan menampakkan sosok pria tinggi berambut blonde dengan kacamata minus tebal yang bertengger diwajahnya dan kemeja yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Mau apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Suara dingin pria tinggi berambut blonde –yang kita ketahui sebagai kepala sekolah- memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Uhm, seongsangnim.. a-aku.." Kata Tao salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Tao teringat perkataan baekhyun dikelasnya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan tubuh ku demi nilai tertinggi di ujian akhir seperti Yiwei-sunbae tahun lalu."

Jawab Tao spontan. Menyadari perkataannya, Tao langsung menatap kepala sekolah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"I-itu"

Dan sang kepala sekolah langsung menampilkan seringaian terbaiknya.

"Ssshh, Let's play, babe.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Annyeong~! Aku author baru disini Lihua imnida. Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran dan alurnya kecepetan, aku masih newbie dan butuh bimbingan. Lemonnya chap depan yaa :) Dan maaf kalo pendek, kan masih prolog :P Kritik dan saran diperlukan guna membangun kualitas menulisku. Ditunggu komentarnya yaa~

And, btw, cerita ini terinspirasi dari berita di Tv *peyuk Tv*. Yang tentang pelecehan kepala sekolah terhadap anak muridnya. Hehe, nista banget yaa -_-

**Last, mind to review ?**

3:05 PM, 2013/12/03

With a cup of Tea,

Lihua H.


End file.
